Not So Distant Future
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: This is a Sequel to my fanfic Oh Very Young
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so I've been asked by a couple of people to do a sequel to my fic… "Oh Very Young". So, here it is. I guess you don't have to really read the first one to get this one… but I would appreciate it if you did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Derek, have you seen my…"

"Keys?" He answered, dangling her car keys in front of her.

"Aww… thanks… Where were they this time?"

"Samantha hid them in a now empty cookie jar."

"That daughter of ours is getting smarter and smarter."

"Indeed she is." Derek laughed, leaning in for a kiss.

"Sam! Nice try… I found my keys, lets go to pre-school." Meredith called from the bottom of the stairs.

The four-year-old came bouncing down the stairs, he long chesnut locks bouncing with her. Derek was always amazed at how much his daughter looked like Meredith. Of course she did inherit her father's cheekiness.

When Samantha got to the bottom of the stairs, she made a flying leap into her fathers arms. "You really need to stop hiding mommy's keys kiddo." Derek said, setting his daughter down.

"Maybe mommy should hide her keys, so I don't find them." Samantha stated proudly.

"She's not just getting smarter, she's getting more and more like you Derek." Meredith laughed, "ok kiddo, let's go!" She gave Derek a kiss goodbye. "See you later Chief Shepard."

"Bye Daddy."

"Oh, and before I forget to tell you. Burke's going to pick up Sam from pre-school and take her to play with Charlie and Sara, so can you pick her up at their place? I have a craniotomy at four and I don't know how long its going to take."

"Of course. I still cant believe that Dr Burke has two kids and one more on the way." He said to Meredith, then directing his voice to Samantha "Have a good day pumpkin."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Grey, there's someone at the Nurses desk asking for you." One of Meredith's interns told her.

"Thanks Jodi." Meredith said, making her way downstairs.

Meredith knew who her mystery visitor was within seconds of walking down the stairs.

"Finn?"

"Hello Dr. Grey. Didn't want to change your name to Shepard huh?" He answered smoothly.

"Didn't want it to get confusing at work. What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"Just coming to see my favourite ex-girlfriend."

Meredith rolled her eyes, "we haven't seen each other since-"

"Prom? Ever wonder what happened to me after your husband got me kicked out?"

"Honestly Finn, I didn't really care. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work."

Meredith turned to walk away but Finn grabbed her arm and turned her back around. "I got expelled Meredith!" He whispered harshly. "I wasn't allowed to graduate. It took me another year to graduate. I lost all of my scholarships. I perform operations of fucking dogs and cats because of you and your precious husband!"

Meredith managed to pull her arm free. "Leave me and my family the hell alone."

She turned again, and this time Finn grabbed her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "you've built yourself quite a backbone Meredith. It's a real turn on." Then he let go and left.

Meredith stood still, breathing heavily, finally getting startled by her pager. It was the ER. She sighed heavily and made her way to the ER.

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Meredith never told anyone about her one-on-one with Finn. She buried herself in her interns mistakes and spent time with her family. She was too busy to be thinking about Finn.

"Dr. Grey, can you take a look at these films for me?" One of her interns asked.

"Sure". Her intern handed her the films. "Ok doctor, what do you see?"

"Umm," the young girl thought for a moment, "looks like a tumour, pressing against the occipital lobe. Could be the result of the blurry vision."

"Very good. Book me an OR and prep Mr. Andrews for surgery, and then you can scrub in."

"Thank you so much Dr. Grey."

"Yeah, yeah. Now get out of here before I change my mind."

"Yes, Dr. Grey."

Meredith laughed to herself as she watched her intern scurry away. 'I am getting more and more like Bailey everyday.' she thought to herself.

"Hey Meredith!" Christina called, walking over.

"Hey."

"Listen, by some miracle of miracle's, Alex, Izzie, George and I all have about an hour free. Lunch?"

"Sounds great. I really want to hear about Izzie and Alex's wedding plans."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So Meredith. What's it like being the Chief of Surgery's wife?" Izzie asked.

"Its no different from being the Head of Neurology's wife Iz." Meredith replied back, taking a bite of her sandwich. "He's really good about it actually. He was worried about it interfering with me and Sammie, but he seems to have time for everything."

"Just be glad you only have one kid." Christina said. "Three is beginning to become a handful. I'm just glad Burke decided to retire. He loves spending time with the kids. All of them" she added, referring to Sammie and George and Callie's twin girls.

"He didn't decide Yang, his shoulder screwed him up. He sometimes gets the shakes." Alex said. Izzie hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"He could've chosen another specialty, but he didn't. He's a family guy."

"So, on to other news… Is it just me or are this years interns a bunch of idiot's?" George asked everyone, "I mean, I don't remember being that stupid, do you?"

Everyone stared at him, "We we're just like them George, I mean, I popped a glove once and almost killed someone." Meredith said.

"I did kill someone," Alex added.

"At least none of us have interns going around and cutting people's LVAD wires." Izzie said.

Everyone laughed, except Meredith, for some reason she was now focusing all of her attention on her meeting with Finn. "You ok Mer?" Christina asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. No, good thing no ones cutting LVAD wires." She got up from her seat "I got to get going, I have to get to the OR."

Once Meredith was gone, Alex said, "something is going on with that chick."

"Isn't something always?" Izzie said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Meredith got home that night she was exhausted. She walked onto the living room and saw Derek on the couch watching some kind of sport. "Hey Babe, how was your day?"

Meredith plopped herself onto the couch next to him and leaned against him. "Tiring, very, very tiring. Is Sammie already asleep?"

"Yeah, she went down about an hour ago."

"That's good. Did she have fun with her uncle Preston?"

"Sounds like she had a blast."

"Good." Mer said, closing her eyes slightly.

"Do you want something to eat hun?"

Meredith snuggled into Derek's shoulder, "No, too tired to eat."

Derek laughed. "Ok, ok. Want me to carry you up to bed?"

"I'm comfortable here."

"Yes, well, yours and my neck wont agree in the morning." Derek stood and without any difficulty, lifted Meredith into his arms and carried her up to their bedroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have a beautiful daughter Meredith?" Finn said, raking his fingers through Samantha's hair. The little girl was crying, pleading for her mother.

"Finn, don't do this. Please. Just let her go." Meredith stood about ten feet away, her feet glued to the ground, rendering her unable to move.

"This should be my daughter Meredith." He said, coming over to her. He stopped in front of Meredith, caressing one hand along her cheek. "It could be just like old times baby. Before your precious McDreamy and your little McDreamette."

"Finn, if you hurt her I swear-"

"You'll what Meredith? You can't move. There's nothing you can do." He leaned in closer, "we will be together again. But first, we need to get rid of what's standing in our way."

Finn pulled a gun out of his back pocket and pointed it at Samantha.

BANG!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith awoke swiftly, sweat running down her face and the back of her neck. She shook uncontrollably.

Derek woke next to her, "Meredith… Are you ok?" He asked, taking her gently into his arms, rocking her back and forth.

"Yeah." She sighed, "Just a bad dream. I'll be fine."

Derek pulled her closer as Meredith urged herself to fall back asleep.

Meredith was not about to let Finn ruin her life, not again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

END CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Meredith, is there something going on with you?" Christina asked the following week at work.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're being nice to your interns. We've all been taught better than to be nice to your interns."

"You know Christina; we don't have to be so mean to everyone. We don't even know these interns; they could be crazy. Their resentment against us could come back and bite us in the ass you know?" Meredith said quickly.

"Ok, something is definitely going on with you."

Meredith ran her fingers through her hair, "Christina, I'm fine. Seriously."

"You are seriously not fine."

Meredith silently thanked god when her pager went off. "I gotta go." She said, quickly making a mad dash for the elevator.

"Yeah! One of your long-leashed interns probably cut someone's LVAD wire!" Christina called after her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey McDreamy!" Christina called a while after talking to Meredith.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" Derek said, going through some charts.

"When I see a receding hairline, I'll consider it. Listen, there's something going on with your wife."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's being nice to her interns. Are you making your wife be nice to her interns?"

"Meredith is a nice person."

"Not to interns… She's my person McDreamy, so if there is something going on-"

"Then she probably would've told you before she would've told me."

"Oh, come on. You and I both know that Meredith would never tell us if something was wrong." Christina took note of Derek's concerned expression, "have you noticed anything weird going on with Mer?"

Derek sighed. He knew Christina wasn't going to let up. "She's been having some trouble sleeping. She keeps waking up in the middle of the night, sweating."

Christina smacked Derek's chest, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Ow. You just hit the Chief of Surgery. You're lucky no one else saw that."

"Meredith is my person McDreamy. I should know if something is going on with my person."

"I don't know what to say Christina. If she doesn't want to talk; she wont."

"Yeah yeah, you're right. Do you know where she is now?"

"She wanted the afternoon off to spend with Samantha."

"Ok, I'll talk to her tomorrow. I have ways of making that wife of yours talk."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy… What are you doing here? I thought that Uncle Burke was picking me up." Samantha said, running into her mother's arms.

Meredith picked up her daughter, "I got off work early. What do you say we go to the park and then we can get dinner ready for daddy?"

"Can we go to the park with the big slide?"

"Of course we can. On the way you can tell me all about what you did today."

"Oh! When we were eating lunch, we we're eating outside and I met someone who said he knew you mommy."

Meredith stopped suddenly, putting Samantha down and kneeling in front of her, "who?"

"He said he went to school with you."

"What was his name Samantha?" Meredith asked frantically.

"Umm, something about a whale-"

"Finn!?"

"Yeah! Mommy, what's wrong… You're scaring me."

Meredith was breathing heavily. She held Samantha close to her, "I'm sorry sweetie. How about we just go to the cabin and go for a swim?"

"Ok!"

Meredith picked Samantha back up and continued walking to the car. There was no way Meredith was going to take Samantha to the park. They only went to the cabin on the land Derek had purchased during weekends and in the summer but Samantha loved the big slide and she would pout all night if she wasn't there. The only thing better to the big slide was the big slide with the pool at the bottom.

On their way to the cabin, Meredith left Derek a message telling him where they were. Things were getting out of hand and Meredith had to tell him what was going on.

END CHAPTER THREE


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The whole ride to the cabin, Derek knew something was wrong. Meredith hated swimming and the tone of her voice worried him.

When he got there he went around back just in time to see Meredith ready to catch Samantha who was on top of the slide.

"Daddy! Watch me!" Samantha said, sliding for the slide and splashing her way into Meredith's arms.

Derek sat on one of the lawn chairs, "that was great angel. Why don't you try to dry off on the swing set and mommy and I will get dinner ready."

"Ok."

Meredith smiled at her husband gratefully, helping Samantha swim to the stairs.

Derek watched as his gorgeous wife climbed out of the pool in the black two piece Derek insisted she buy.

"You look like something out of a Sports Illustrated magazine." Derek said, pulling his soaking wet wife onto his lap. He grabbed her towel from the table nearby and wrapped it around her shoulders. "What's up? You sounded different on the phone."

"I want Samantha put back into the hospital pre-school." Meredith said.

"What? Do you have any idea how long the waiting list was for that pre-school she just had to go to? Not to mention how much money? She'll be guaranteed a spot in the private school you want her to go to. what's going on Mer? Did something happen today?"

"Finn came to see me at work a couple of weeks ago."

"Meredith, why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought that would be it. That he would go away. But today, Sam said she met an old friend of mine. Derek, Finn went to her school today!" Meredith started to cry and Derek pulled her closer.

"That son of a bitch. Meredith, what did he way to you?"

"That I ruined his life. That it should be me and him together." Meredith mumbled while burying her head into Derek's chest.

"Do you know where he's living?"

"No. He's a vet though."

Derek flipped open his phone and dialled the directory, "business please… Finn Dandridge!"

Meredith looked up at him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find that son of a bitch and tell him to leave my family the hell alone." Derek got the number and quickly dialled.

"Derek please don't do this."

Derek ignored her, "hi there, can you please tell me where you're located…thank you." Derek got up quickly, grabbing his keys.

"Derek, where are you going?"

"Are you serious right now Meredith? I'm going after that bastard."

Meredith stood up as well, "Derek, going over there is not going to solve anything. It could just make things worse."

"Make things worse? Meredith, he's following our daughter around. He's harassing you Damnit!"

"Mommy, daddy!" Samantha came running over, "I'm all dried off now!" She said.

"Ok sweetie, why don't you let mommy get you dressed and help her with dinner and I'll be back to eat with you."

"Ok… Can we stay over tonight?"

"Sure we can angel. Why don't you call Izzie and tell her we wont be home." Meredith said. Samantha grabbed the cordless phone and dialled the home number. When Samantha was far enough away from them, Meredith spoke, "what if Finn doesn't like what you have to say and he comes after us Derek? What happens then?"

Meredith was visibly shaking. Derek pulled her to him, "I'm going to make sure none of that happens ok?" He kissed the top of her head.

"Ok." She whispered.

"Alright, I'll be back soon."

Meredith watched Derek walk around the front of the house and then heard his car pull away.

"Mommy! Auntie Izzie wants to talk to you!" Samantha came running over and gave Meredith the phone.

"Hello?"

"So, Sammie tells me your staying at the cabin tonight?"

"Yeah, we just wanted to get away."

"Umm, ok. That means Alex can come over!" Izzie said excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah." Meredith laughed. "just make sure you disinfect any of the surfaces you two do it on before we get home."

"Not making any promises." Izzie said before hanging up the phone.

"Ok Sammie. Lets see what we have in the kitchen to make daddy."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi there, I'm here to see Dr Finn Dandridge." Derek said politely to the young lady at the desk.

"Well, actually, He'd upstairs right now… I'm just closing up for the night."

"Please, its an emergency."

"Do you have a sick animal sir?"

"Yeah, yeah. I left him in the car."

"Ok, hold on one minute." The lady paged Finn, "he'll be right down."

"Thank you."

Derek waited and sure enough, the face that he had tried to forget for all these years was staring him right in the face.

Once Finn saw who was waiting for him he told his receptionist to leave early. Derek kept staring, not wanting to make a scene until the young girl left.

Once she was gone Derek spoke. "You hit her too Dandridge?" He said.

"I've been waiting for you to show up Dr, Shepard." He said.

"What the hell are you doing screwing around with my wife."

"I wish I was screwing your wife." Finn smiled, "He sure looks good in those scrubs huh?" Derek made a move to hit Finn. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. One hit and I call the cops… while they're investigating you who's looking after your wife and beautiful daughter huh Dr. Shepard?"

Derek stepped back, "what do you want Finn? Why are you doing all of this?"

"I want my girlfriend back! You took her away from me. I should have married her, had a kid and become chief of Seattle Grace."

"You're really sick ok? Just stay the hell away from my family." Derek said before leaving. Finn was right, being violent wasn't the answer. Right now he just wanted to go home and be with his wife and kid. He would call the cops in the morning and get a restraining order.

END CHAPTER FOUR


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Meredith's life had pretty much gone back to normal after a week. Finn didn't turn up anywhere and Samantha was back at her old pre-school. The teachers had been warned about Finn and all seemed well. She still had nightmares about Finn but after snuggled close to her husband, she always slept through the night.

"So, Meredith, as your person, I demand to know what was going on with you last week. Now your all bright and shiny again." Christina said during their lunch.

"Christina, it was nothing."

"Seriously… You're seriously not going to tell me."

She put down her fork, "fine. Fine, I'll tell you. Finn came to see me at work and it freaked me out a little, but Derek fixed it." She said simply, picked back up her fork and finishing her salad.

Christina just stared at her. "Seriously? Seriously?"

"What?"

"Ok, this is like the biggest thing to happen since Samantha and you didn't tell me? I'm your person!" Christina said.

"Chill out. It really wasn't that big a deal."

"You were being nice to interns. We're never nice to interns."

"Well, I'm telling you now, and its over now, so we don't have to talk about it anymore."

Christina lowered her brows in question, as if trying to read Meredith's mind. "Fine…but I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Next time someone threatens me, I promise I'll tell you."

"Wait… He threatened you?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After her long discussion with Christina, Meredith was glad to be finishing up her last surgery of the day, which, as a special bonus, Derek was right beside her.

While Derek made his way to his office, Meredith made her way to her locker room. When she opened it, a note fell out. She bent down to pick it up.

'Meredith,

Don't show anybody this letter. Your husband and I had quite a chat about you last week. I was also informed that I am not to come within 100 feet of you or your precious family. But I cant help it Mer. I just might go to that darling pre-school of Samantha's and cause quite a commotion. She's almost as beautiful as you; if she wasn't half McDreamy that is.

Meet me at the bleachers of the High School tonight and maybe you can convince me to leave your family alone, because jail just might be worth seeing your little girl bleed to death.

Yours forever,

Finn.'

Meredith shook with fear. She thought that it was all over. She thought Derek had fixed things. She closed her eyes and pictures her daughters bloody form. She quickly headed back out of the locker room and went to look for Derek.

"Hey, you're not changed?" He said coming out of his office.

"No, I actually got paged. I have a patient who need to be checked on. One of the interns…"

"Do you want me to stay…"

"No. We took separate cars this morning. Pick up Samantha and take her for McDonalds or something."

"Ok." He gave her a kiss, "love you."

"Love you too."

Meredith watched Derek walk away and Meredith quickly rushed back to the locker room. She didn't bother changing, but grabbed her bag and headed to her car.

Her hands shook as she gripped the steering wheel tighter and tighter; her knuckles turning white.

She parked her car close to the bleachers, took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. She shook her head in disgust when she saw him sitting at the top of the bleachers. The same place they used to make out when they first started dating.

"What the hell do you want from me Finn?" She asked from the bottom.

"Why don't you get your pretty ass up here and I'll tell you."

Meredith climbed the bleachers, taking two at a time. She stood in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest. "This is getting ridiculous Finn. Leave me alone." She pleaded.

"You look really sexy in those scrubs Mer." She said with a sickening smile.

"Finn, I don't want to ask you again-"

"I want you Meredith! We were so great together weren't we?"

"No Finn! We weren't. You hit me."

"I'm not like that anymore baby." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She moved his arm harshly, "maybe you don't hit people anymore, but you sure as hell threaten them."

"I want us to be together Meredith."

"There is no way that is ever going to happen Finn! Just give me my life back."

"I could… but I wont."

Meredith got closer to him, "Finn, listen to me… You and me, are over. We were over a long, long time ago. I have a husband and a daughter, who by the way if you ever go near, I will personally kill you."

"It would be worth it to see your little McDreamette bleed all over the ground."

Meredith had angry tears in her eyes as she made a move to attack him, but slipped on the wet wood from the earlier rain fall. She fell backwards, hitting every large step on the way down. Her eyes opened slightly and then closed again, everything going black.

"We're going to have to finish this later Meredith." Finn said before disappearing from sight.

END CHAPTER FIVE


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"Meredith? Meredith? Come on Doc… We need you to wake up." One of the paramedics that recognized her said as they loaded her into the ambulance.

Her eyes fluttered open briefly before closing again. "Ok, that's good enough for now."

They called it in, but never told anyone at Seattle Grace that it was Meredith Grey they were bringing in.

When the paramedics finally made it to the ER, they swore silently to themselves. Waiting her arrival were Dr. Bailey, Dr. Karev, and one of Meredith's interns.

"Thought we'd at least be able to get her in the door before she was recognized."

Alex opened the ambulance door and before the paramedics could say anything, Meredith's intern said, "Oh my god… Is that Dr. Grey?"

Dr. Bailey went in for a closer look. "What the hell happened?"

"We found her at the bottom of the High School's bleachers. Looks like she's fallen all the way from the top." One of the paramedics said, helping wheel her in.

"Alex, call Dr. Grey's husband." Bailey said, cutting open Meredith's clothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzie drove Derek and Samantha and in perfect timing, Christina showed up in the parking lot at the same time.

"What the hell is going on?" Christina asked, getting out.

"I don't know. Alex just called telling is Meredith was here." Izzie explained as she tried to get an extremely sleepy Samantha out of her seat. "Derek, go ahead. I've got her." She said, watching Christina and Derek run inside.

"Where is my wife?" He asked a group of nurses.

"Derek!" Miranda called over.

"Where's my wife? I have to see her." He pleaded.

"We're still working on her Chief. You know you're not allowed in. We're doing everything we can right now."

"What happened?" Christina asked as Izzie finally caught up with them.

"Apparently, she fell down high school bleachers."

"High school bleachers?"

"High school bleachers. Look, I need to get back in there. She's stable, but she's not waking up. Dr. Bordeau is with her now." Miranda said before going back into the trauma room.

"Fell down some bleachers? What was she doing near high school bleachers?" Izzie asked.

"I don't know." Derek whispered. "She said she had a patient to check up on."

"Where mommy?" Samantha asked, taking her head off of Izzie's shoulders. "I want to see mommy."

"Sammie honey…" Izzie started, hoping Derek would continue. When she noticed that all he was doing was pacing, she continued herself. "Your mom was in an accident and doctors are fixing her up. We have to wait until their done."

Samantha took a moment to consider Izzie's words. "Can we get some jello while we wait. It always makes time go faster." She smiled sweetly.

Izzie looked around. Christina was sitting on the floor outside the trauma room door while Derek continued to pace.

"You're right. Let's go find some jello. And we'll call uncle George too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, Christina was in the same position and now Derek had joined her on the floor.

"Umm, Dr. Shepard?" Derek looked up with tired eyes. "This letter fell out of Dr. Grey's jacket earlier." She handed the folded paper to him. Christina looked over. "I didn't read it or anything." When the young intern didn't get a response, she walked away.

"Oh my god!" Christina exclaimed, finishing the note.

"Where's Samantha!?" Derek said, standing up quickly and frantically looked around.

"Izzie has her Derek; she's fine." Christina attempted to calm. "I'm going to call security and then go find Izzie and Sammie ok? Stay here."

Christina started to walk away, but quickly turned back around. She could tell Derek was fuming. "Hey. Don't do anything stupid ok?"

Now, five minutes later. Samantha was asleep on a nearby gurney, being closely watched by her father and security. George has made it and now they were all waiting outside for any news.

Moments later, the door opened and Alex came out. "She's going to be ok." Be started. "Broken left wrist, dislocated shoulder, broken right ankle and broken left leg." He sighed. "Three broken ribs and a nasty concussion."

Izzie had tears in her eyes as Alex moved over to comfort her. All Derek saw was red. Finn did this to her and he was going to pay.

"Can we see her?" Derek said, eager to see his wife.

By this time, Dr. Bailey had come out. "You can. She hasn't woken up yet though. She hit her head pretty hard."

"Yeah." Everyone could tell Bailey was trying to fight tears away. "We don't think that it will last very long though."

Derek walked over to Samantha and carefully picked her up so she wouldn't wake and let Alex open the door for him.

He saw his wife's small form in the bed and was ready to break down. George could see his shoulders started to shake so he quickly moved in front and pulled Samantha out of his arms and into a nearby chair where she continued to sleep.

Derek let tears fall from his eyes as he walked closer to Meredith's bed. The other's staying back a little bit.

Derek ran his hands through her hair. The bent his head into her pillow and started to cry. "I'm so sorry baby." He whispered over and over again.

"We're hoping she'll wale up really soon." Bailey said to them.

Derek lifted his head. "Come on baby. Wake up for me. Please wake up for us."

Meredith moaned in her sleep. Everyone moved closer. He eyelids fluttered open. "Hey baby… welcome back."

Meredith looked at him, then around the room, turning her eyes to Christina, George, Alex, and Izzie. "God you guys are looking old."

They all looked at her confused.

Meredith turned to Derek. "Who the hell are you. Where's Finn? Can one of you please call Finn for me? We had a date tonight and I don't want him to be worried."

"What?" Everyone said.

"Finn… My new boyfriend. Remember him?"

The room went silent.

END CHAPTER SIX.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Meredith… How old are you?" Izzie asked.

"Seriously Izzie. We're all sixteen. Can somebody please call Finn for me?"

"Meredith-"

"I'll go and call him for you Meredith."

"Thank you Alex." Once Alex had left, Meredith spoke. "So, can one of you guys tell me why I'm here? I don't want my mother to find me here. She's kill me."

"Meredith…" Christina started. "You fell… and you hit your head."

"Meredith, you're not sixteen…We're not sixteen." George said.

"Meredith, you're married… And you have a five year old little girl." Izzie added, moving out of the way to show Meredith Samantha.

"What the hell are you guys talking about? Is this some sort of joke?"

"Meredith, it's not a joke." Derek finally formed his wording; walking over to his wife and taking her hand.

Meredith quickly jerked her hand away. "Get the hell away from me!" She shrieked, waking Samantha up in the process. Derek backed away slightly… heartbroken.

"Mommy?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. "Mommy! You're awake!" Samantha crawled up on top of the bed. "Daddy said you were sick, but Auntie Izzie said you would get better soon."

Meredith couldn't speak. She shook as she looked at the little girl in front of her. "Sweetie, Mommy needs her rest." George said, lifting Samantha into his arms. "And we need to get you to bed. You have school tomorrow."

"Ok uncle George. I'll come visit you soon mommy!" She called behind her, oblivious to Meredith's reaction to her.

"You're not joking are you?" Meredith asked.

"No, we're not." Christina said, moving closer to her person.

"Please don't tell me I married my first boyfriend? I mean, is Alex really out there calling Finn… My husband?"

Derek's fists clenched. He couldn't wait to come face to face with Finn again.

"No. You're not married to Finn." Izzie said, looking over at a very distraught Derek.

"Well then, where is my husband? I mean, shouldn't he be worried about me or something?"

"He is." Derek said, "very worried."

"You guys…" Meredith started to cry. "Stop being so cryptic with me."

Izzie and Christina rushed over to their best friend and enveloped her in a hug.

"Ok Mer. No more being cryptic." Christina said. "That doctor over there. That's Derek Shepard. He's your husband."

Meredith looks over Izzie's shoulder at Derek. "I'm sorry…" She whispered. "I don't remember."

"None of this is your fault." Derek said. "This isn't permanent Meredith."

There was a knock on the door and Alex peeked his head in. "Sorry to interrupt, Dr. Shepard. Samantha's getting quite grouchy with George and Callie and she's asking for you."

"I'm coming." He turned to his wife. "I'll come back in the morning. Try to get some rest. It will help you." He resisted the urge to kiss her and left. He had dealt with memory loss before and this was the way it had to be for now.

"What's his Mc-name Christina?" Meredith asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on… I know that you gave him a Mc-Name. It's what you do."

"Umm, it's McDreamy. He's your McDreamy." She answered.

"I like it." Meredith said. "So… Will you guys tell me what's missing in my head?"

"Of course we will." Izzie answered.

END CHAPTER


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

"So… I was dating Finn, he abused me, I met Derek, fell in love with him, left, came back, married him, and had a little girl? Is that right?"

"In a nut shell." Christina said.

"Don't forget that you're also an amazing neurosurgeon." Izzie added.

"This is only temporary right you guys?"

"Of course it is. You're going to remember all the good… and the bad." Christina said.

"Let me guess. There's still a lot more bad that good? Not much has changed since high school then."

"Meredith… You have a great life. An amazing husband and a beautiful little girl." Izzie said.

"There's something you guys aren't telling me. Someone said I feel down bleachers? What was I doing there?"

"Umm" Izzie started.

"You've been a little off for the past couple of weeks… Finn came back into your life and he's been terrorizing you. We think you were meeting him there of something."

"Why would I be meeting him anywhere? How do I do this you guys? I have a husband and a little girl! What if I never remember?"

Izzie hugged her friend, "Why don't we do another Head CT and we'll see what we can ok?"

Meredith sniffled. "Ok"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith's CT scan had come back with positive news. There was a small swelling in her brain that would definitely disappear shortly and bring her memory back.

"Meredith? Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah. Derek… come in."

"Derek walked to Meredith's bedside. "I, umm, went home and brought you some of your clothes." He said, putting a bag down next to her bed. "Just some sweat pants, shirts, your slippers and some underwear."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Is, umm, Samantha doing ok?"

"Yeah, she's at home with Alex and Izzie. I told her that she could come and see you after school tomorrow."

"Do you think she'll know that I don't remember her?"

"She's a smart kid Mer, but she'll be too excited to see you and will probably do all the talking so you shouldn't have to worry."

Meredith nodded, "I remember meeting you." She whispered.

"You do?"

"Just once. I was waiting for my mother to get off of work."

Derek smiled, "Yeah, you were."

"I can see why Christina called you McDreamy."

"She told you that huh?"

"Yup."

"I'm glad you remember me Meredith."

"I'm just sorry that I can't remember more."

Derek walked closer to his wife. "You will remember Meredith. It shouldn't be too much longer. You just need some more rest."

Meredith sniffled. "Umm, I know there's security outside the door and everything but I was wondering if you would stay here… with me… tonight?"

"I was waiting for you to ask that."

"In the chair Derek." She pointed out.

"In the chair Meredith." He shot back, taking a seat on the couch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith woke up before Derek in the morning. She smiled at how uncomfortable he looked. She had never been one to dream about being married, but watching Derek made her glad she did.

While staring at her husband she noticed a piece of paper poking out of his lab coat that was draped over her bed. Her name was on it.

She reached over and pulled out the piece paper. She began reading. Her head started to pound. She closed her eyes and images flooded into her head.

_"Meredith, you've got to end things with Finn. He's hurting you." Christina said._

_"I love you Meredith." Derek said._

_"It's over Finn!" Meredith said._

_"I'm going to Dartmouth in the Fall. We can't be together anymore Derek."_

_"I'm getting married." Christina said._

_"Meredith, this is Addison. She's my fiance" Derek said._

_"I broke things off with Addison. I want you Meredith."_

_"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_"Derek, I'm pregnant."_

_"Congratulations Dr. Grey. You have a beautiful healthy baby girl."_

_"You should be my wife Meredith!" Finn yelled._

Meredith opened her eyes quickly, holding her head. She moaned loudly.

Derek hear Meredith and woke up. He saw her holding her head and rushed over to her side. "Meredith, Meredith. What's going on? Are you ok?"

Meredith pulled Derek closer to her, burying her head in his chest. "He wants to hurt Samantha! What do we do if we don't find Finn?" She cried.

"Meredith… Do you remember?"

She nodded against him. "I think Finn stole my wedding ring Derek."

"Don't worry Meredith. We'll get it back. We'll get everything back."

END CHAPTER EIGHT


	9. Chapter 9

"Well Dr. Grey. It looks like you should be able to go home by the end of the week."

"But the week just started." She whined.

"Meredith, I'm speaking as your doctor, not your husband so that whining of yours isn't going to work."

"Well, when you see my husband, tell him that I'm going to whine for some fast food all week."

"Ha ha. I'm glad your fall hasn't impaired your humor." Derek laughed. "Izzie is going to pick up Samantha and take her to McDonalds so I'll tell her to pick you up something."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now; back into Doctor Mode… The police are going to be here soon to talk about what happened."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously… Mer, they have to find Finn."

"I know, but I don't remember anything from that night."

"Meredith, you need to try."

"Ok… Seriously. You cannot keep jumping from being my doctor to being my husband. It's quite annoying."

"I'm sorry ok?" But, speaking as both your doctor and you husband, I want Finn caught and put behind bars as soon as possible."

"You don't think that I want that to?" Damnit Derek! This is my problem. He's threatening me! Not you!" Meredith was getting exceedingly angry.

Derek knew it was the medication his wife was taking that was yelling at him, but he couldn't help it. She had hit a nerve. "Your problem? He's threatening my daughter! He's threatening my family!"

"Is this the doctor or the husband talking?"

"Meredith, please-"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Meredith said sweetly, as if to tell Derek that she wasn't going to talk about this anymore.

"Mrs Grey. My name is Detective Dahl and this is my partner, Detective Tanner. We'd like to talk to you about Finn Dandridge."

Meredith looked at Derek and rolled her eyes. "Can we please just get this over with?"

"Of course Mrs. Grey. Now… you used to date Mr. Dandridge is that correct?"

"When I was in high school. I didn't see him again until about a month ago."

"what happened then?"

"He came to see me at work. Told me that it was my fault for the way life turned out."

"Ok… Now, do you remember what happened when you went to see Mr. Dandridge the other night?"

"Umm… I remember wanting to do everything in my power to get him away from my family, even if it meant the worst for me."

Meredith looked over to Derek who stiffened. "I remember walking up the bleachers to see him. He… he was smiling." Meredith hung her head, "then everything goes blank."

"Ok. That's ok, Mrs Grey. If you remember anything, let me know." He said, realizing just how agitated she was becoming.

Meredith just nodded. "Thank you detectives." Derek said, opening the door for the detectives. When they left he shut the door and turned to Meredith. "Meredith, I'm sorry about getting angry earlier." He said, walking towards her.

"Me too." She whispered.

"Ok." Derek accepted. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I have a craniotomy in a half hour. I should go."

"Ok, love you."

"I love you too. And later, we'll have to argue about you sacrificing yourself for your family." He added, leaving before she could say anything back to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, What did the Hawaii 5-0 have to say?" Christina asked shoving a forkful of her lunch into her mouth.

"They just wanted to know more about Finn. They wanted to know more about what happened that night."

"And?" Izzie asked.

"And nothing. I don't remember much from that night you guys."

"Must have been a real bummer when you remembered that you haven't made any extra friends since high school." Alex said.

"Shut up Alex" Izzie scolded.

"Ok, ok, enough about anything that revolves around me. Are we all set for the wedding Izzie?" She asked.

"Alright, we're out of here." George said as he and Alex got up and left.

"Thanks for coming by you guys."

"You sure know how to clear a room full of guys Grey." Alex said.

"So, Izzie… The planning?"

"Oh… We were actually going to talk about the wedding? I thought we were trying to get rid of the guys. I'm outta here. Try to find an aortic valve that needs replacing or something." Christina said, also making herself scarce.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy!" Samantha squealed, jumping up on the bed and into her mother's arms.

"Hey sweetheart." She greeted, pulling Samantha close to her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too mommy. How are you feeling. Izzie's coming with our McDonalds. They had Barbie toys!"

Meredith laughed. "That's great baby. I'm feeling so much better now that you're here. What did you get me at McDonalds?"

"Izzie got you a Big Mac meal with a Diet Coke."

"Good woman."

"Hey Mer." Izzie said walking in.

"Gimme, gimmie, gimme." She said, reaching out for the bag.

"Manners mommy." Samantha warned.

"You're right Sammie. Gimme, please." Meredith corrected herself, opening up her bag and pulling out her Big Mac and taking a bite. "Sooo good." She moaned.

"Ok you two. I have to get back to work. Derek should be by soon."

"Thank you Izzie." Meredith said through a mouthful of food.

"Mommy, you're not supposed to speak with your mouth full." Samantha corrected.

"Sammie, when you're out playing with William Bailey, do you correct him?" Meredith asked, referring to Samantha's best friend and Dr. Bailey's son.

"No. Will knows better." Samantha said, taking a bite of her French fry.

END CHAPTER


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"You have no idea how glad I am to be getting out of here you guys. I mean, its one thing to work here but… being a patient sucks."

"When do you think you'll be able to get back to work?" George asked.

"Not for another month." Meredith sulked.

"That sucks." Izzie added.

"Tell me about it. Derek's been getting all of my good Neuro cases."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'll wait till you get back before I decide to bash my head in so you can fix me." Christina said.

"Thank you… I appreciate that."

"No problem."

At that moment, Derek came in with a wheelchair in front of him. "No way am I getting in that thing." She said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Meredith. It's hospital policy." Derek said, pushing the chair closer to her bedside.

"Look, I dressed myself this morning, no one helped me. I can walk out of this damn hospital by myself.

"Good god Grey. Just get in the damn chair because you and I both know that if you walk out of here and fall on your ass, you're right back in this damned bed… right?" Alex said.

"Evil Spawn's right." Christina said.

"Don't all look so surprised" He muttered.

"Awww baby." Izzie consoled as Meredith reluctantly made her way into the chair.

"Ok, well walk around me or something, so no one sees me." Meredith said.

"Now you're just crazy." Izzie said.

"Ok… Let's go." Derek said, standing behind the wheelchair and pushing Meredith out of her room.

On the way out, only a select few looked towards Meredith's way. Probably because of the death glares they were receiving from everyone walking with Meredith.

Once outside Meredith stood on her own to feet and, while holding Derek's hand, walked to the car. "Is there anything you want me to stop and get you on the way home?" Derek asked.

"No… All I want is a bed. I'm so tired."

"All you've been doing is sleeping."

"Have you ever slept in a hospital bed Derek?"

"Not recently." He smiled, getting into the car and starting it up.

"Ok then. Plus, I miss my bed and the silence. There's a weird humming in all of those rooms that I have never noticed before."

"It's the power cords."

"Whatever. They're annoying. Now I know why our patients are so cranky when we wake them up in the morning. I'll be more considerate next time."

"I'm sure that they will appreciate that Meredith."

"Shut up… When's Samantha going to be home? She'll talk my ear off and I want to be well rested for when that happens."

"Rob will drop her off after school at three."

"Who the hell is Rob?"

"He's currently her body guard. I'm not taking anymore chances until they find Finn."

"Has anyone found my wedding ring yet?"

"No. It's pretty unique. It hasn't been sold to any high profile pawn shops yet though. We'll get you another one."

"I don't want another one Derek. That ring was your grandmothers."

Derek sighed. "Finn probably still has it with him… The sick bastard. We'll get it back Mer."

Meredith leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes the rest of the way home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith had done exactly what she said she was going to do. Sleep. She slept until she finally woke to the sound of Samantha running up the stairs and opening the bedroom door.

"Mommy! You're home" She said, jumping on the bed and crawling under the covers with her mother.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm home. How was school?"

Derek finally caught up with Sammie and came into the bedroom. "Sammie, I told you that mommy might be sleeping."

"You said she might be sleeping daddy. And she was awake when I got up here."

Derek kicked off his shoes and got into bed as well. "She's awake because of all the noise you made coming up the stairs munchkin."

"Hey, hey. There is no arguing in this bed. Plus, I've slept enough."

"Then why are we all in bed?" Samantha asked.

"You're a smarty pants." Meredith said, attacking her daughter with tickles.

The family stayed in bed like that for hours. Just talking, laughing and tickling. All was good, for the time being.

END CHAPTER


End file.
